Red Hair, Red Face, Red Heart
by Arctimon
Summary: Things were always big with him.  Inventions, ideas, adventures.  Every day of the year, he wanted to be like that...except for today.  P/I.  Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


_**DISCLAIMER: **All character of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney Channel._

* * *

><p>Dang this holiday.<p>

Dang this holiday to heck.

He didn't know why this was the only day where everything was against his usual way of thinking.

He was a grandiose guy. Everything had to be big. Everything had to be over the top.

But not today. Not now.

The last bell had rung. All of the students, plus the teacher, had left already, getting ready for the buses that would come in the next ten minutes. He knew this because he had timed it in preparation for now.

She was still at her desk, putting papers into her backpack. No doubt she was doing her minutes for the next Fireside Girls meeting at lunch tomorrow. That's why she had stayed behind.

He, of course, knew that too. He would have to remind himself to thank Gretchen later.

Strange. He had prepared this for days now. He didn't think that this was going to be this hard.

...He would have to research this later.

"Isabella?"

She looked up, just noticing her best friend still occupying the classroom. "Yes, Phineas?"

"I wanted to give you this."

He held up the large card that he had made the previous night. It was nothing too flamboyant, the red hearts and stenciling drawn on with painstaking care.

Isabella smiled. "I was wondering what had happened. You didn't give me a card during lunch."

"Well, I kind of wanted to give it to you...privately."

She raised an eyebrow at him, running her finger around the edge of the card. "And why would you want to do that?"

Phineas said nothing, shuffling his feet nervously. "...Because."

Isabella giggled, setting the card down on her desk. "Being cryptic, are we? You're getting to be as bad as Buford."

"..."

Content with the amount of ribbing she was giving him, she opened the card, and slightly gasped at the contents.

A pop-up heart stood erect in the center of the card. At the base of the heart were two miniature paper figures, expertly folded to look like horses. One of them had small tuft of red paper on its head, the other a long braid of black paper, dressed to look like a ponytail. In the middle of the heart, Isabella noticed, was one sentence:

_Isabella, will you be my valentine?_

Her hand went instinctively to her mouth, surprised at the level of effort he had put in. She glanced up at Phineas, who was determinedly looking at anywhere but her, his cheeks and hair the same fierce shade of red.

The silence was deafening. To keep her shaking hand busy, she took the black-haired paper pony in her palm, bringing it up to eye-level.

"...I didn't know that you could do origami, Phineas."

"It's a talent that I recently acquired," he murmured, wishing his pulse would slow down.

_The buses will arrive in five minutes. Bus 95 students, please report to Bus 104..._

The intercom caused the two of them to jump slightly. Phineas could see her face had gotten flushed in the short amount of time that had occurred. It was probably a perfect match to his own face. Isabella looked at him, her eyes glistening.

"We should get going. We wouldn't want to miss the bus, right?"

"No, we probably don't."

They quickly grabbed their bags, making haste to the door. The hallway was clear, all of the students probably getting ready to board their respected buses. The two started walking down the hall to the parking lot, each of them silently willing their faces to cool down.

"Phineas."

She suddenly stopped, grabbing the redhead by the sleeve.

"What is it?" he asked.

She hesitated, then pulled the card out from under her arm. She opened it up again, the heart and ponies popping up from the surface.

"I want you to have this."

Isabella gripped the black-haired origami figure, setting it gently in his palm.

"This is yours though, Isabella," Phineas said. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because, silly," she said, her cheeks pink, "This way I'll always have a part of you (holding up her red-haired paper pony) and you'll always have a part of me (nodding to the figure in his hand)."

"Isabella..." Phineas was stunned. However, no amount of surprise was going to properly express what was going to happen next.

Isabella leaned over, and in one quick motion, kissed him on the cheek.

"I...apt...what?" It was a wonder that Phineas' brain was still functioning.

"This is for you." Isabella pulled a heart sticker out of nowhere and put it right where he had kissed him. It made his cheek even more hot than before.

"That was your last sticker," Phineas squeaked, noticing the empty stationary in her hand. "You ran out of all of your hearts."

Isabella sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, Phineas, it's not the sticker that matters. There's only one heart that matters on a day like today..."

Phineas was quick to notice that Isabella had grabbed his hand, the warmth of it almost overwhelming. She held up her other one, palm up, revealing the origami pony she had held on to. Instinctively, he held up his, the two figures a mirror image of each other. Phineas peered into Isabella's eyes, who were staring right back at him, glistening in that magnificent way they always did.

"...And you've always had that."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> I am not a really big fan of Valentine's Day. I personally don't think that we should have one day segregated from the others to show just how important someone is to you. As an adult we know this.

As a kid, though...things are a little different. A present, a card, a token of appreciation. We're taught to give these out like candy at school. However, I'm sure there are kids like Phineas out there who take it just a bit further. However, I advise you this:

You don't have to go overboard, like Phineas does (most of the time). You don't have to do this gargantuan effort in order to impress the one that you're crushing on. Just be yourself. They'll appreciate that.

And a little origami doesn't hurt either. :P

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
